This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Small image projection systems may provide the potential to include projection capability in small portable electronic devices such as cell phones and PDAs. Some such systems may use laser light to create the image. But, the coherence of a light beam from a laser may lead to image artifacts that degrade image quality.